Mighty Bug 5: The Movie/Transcript
(Film Modified Screen Shows: The Following Film is a based of the Nick Jr. Show: Mighty Bug 5.). (Paramount Pictures logo showing along with Nickelodeon Movies). (Showing the Logos: Peach Nova Productions and Nick Jr. Films). (Showing the Text: Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies presents). (Showing the Text: In Association with Peach Nova Productions and Nick Jr. Films). (Showing the Text: Starring Sandra Bullock, Jesse Eisenberg, Bill Hader, April Stewart, Jack Black, Anna Faris, Jenny Slate and Mona Marshall). (Showing the Logo called: Mighty Bug 5: The Movie). Danjhely Lazalahane: *Arrives In Middle School* My perfect first day at 8-Grade School*. *She headed inside the Middle School* Danjhely Lazalahane: Hello you guys, I'm a new student. Danjhely's Class: Hi There. Danjhely: Oh it's time. I'm Going to P.E. Danjhely and her class: *Walks outside in the P.E*. Danjhely Lazalahane: Hi There, I'm doing athletic sports because I'm very Athletic. (On My Mind by Ellie Goulding plays) *As Danjhely Playing Good Sports because she's very Athletic*. Danjhely Lazalahane: *Arrives Home*. Audryck Lazalahane: Hi Danjhely, what's wrong? Danjhely: Nothing. Eva: If your all fine, I'm help you and sing. Danjhely: Sing! What sing? Eva: I'll show it to you. Danjhely: It's called Counting Stars. Audryck: I think so to me. (Counting Stars by OneRepublic plays when Audryck and Eva sings) Audryck: Ahhh!!! 5 BUGS!!! Eva: Don't be to scared, right Audryck. Audryck: Oh right. Danjhely: (She was pulling a portal ball from her pants) What is this? A Mighty Bug 5 Portal, Hmm?. *As she threw a portal ball on the TV and make it magic*. Danjhely: I go in now. Carlito: Danjhely wait come back. *Danjhely is going into the Portal* Samira: Where did she go? Diva: Wait For Me Danjhely *As she goes inside the TV too* *Danjhely and Diva swirling around as they arrive at Yardley* Diva: Where am I? Danjhely are you all right. Danjhely Lazalahane: I'm Ok and Wait a minute. Diva, Your a kitten. Diva: Yes I'm a purple kitten. Danjhely: And what animal am I? Diva: Your a firefly Dingo!!!! Danjhely: I'M A DINGO!!!! Diva: You Are Now!!! Danjhely: *Screams loudly* I'm a animal, I'M A AUSTRALIA ANIMAL, WHY!!!!! Diva: Calm Down Girl, we can find something else? Danjhely: Okay then. Danjhely and Diva: *Looking and saw a Milk Carton when a yellow kangaroo was watching them*. Yellow Kangaroo: Well look we have here? A Dingo and a Kitten is gonna greet the team. I will avenge you Dingo, I will kidnapped all of them '''*As she hops away for the robbing*.' *When Danjhely and Diva going inside as they saw the MB5 Team* Danjhely: Who are you? Your the MB5 Team. Mighty Bug: Yes we are, Wait your a wild dog? Danjhely: Well I'm just a Australia Dog. Invisilizzy: You are actually a fox, right? Danjhely: Well, Maybe? Sprinkles: I'm here to help you guys. Danjhely: Huh What, Your a Husky. Sprinkles: Of course, I am the Husky and I'll also help the MB5 Team. Diva: Yep, so do them. What animal she is? She's howling like a Wolf. Go Girl: Uhh, a Coyote? Parnell: A Alpha? Super Antny: A Jackal? Diva: NOO!!! She's a Dingo. Danjhely: Of course, I'm a Dingo and where are my friends? Diva: I think they're are coming. (Danjhely's friends saw a portal at home). Audryck: We going to inside to find Danjhely. Eva: Come On Guys, Let the explore begin. Danjhely's Friends: *Going inside the Portal and Arrives at the Milk Carton*. Danjhely: My friends, yes! Mighty Bug: Who are they? Diva: Danjhely tell you a guest. Danjhely: This is Audryck, he's a moth duckling because he's my brother. Here's Carlito, he's a cricket cheetah cub because he's very playfully. Samira the butterfly poodle loves to read her favorite books. Kendryck, he is the wingless dragonfly cat, but he looks sleepy. Emily the grasshopper hamster who loves parties because that's her favorite thing to do. Mighty Bug: And last but not least.... Danjhely: Eva, The Fly Cavalier King Charles Spaniel. She's my cousin. Diva: Cool! Sprinkles: Hi guys, I'm a light blue husky, Sprinkles. Carlito: Wow! Sprinkles: So you guys take this *As she gives them a Robot Flying Squirrel*. That is why i made and built her. Kendryck: What is it? Sprinkles: This one is Sandy, she's the robotic flying squirrel and she is helping you to doing on your missions. Sandy: *Flies to them* *Waves* Hi guys, I'm Sandy. I'm just a Australia Sugar Glider. Audryck: She talks, right? Eva: I think so I guess. *Alarm buzzing* Diva: Uh Oh, what's going on? *The screen shows a kangaroo is robbing in the bank*. Blondie: *Robs Money* Carlito: Oh no, a kangaroo is a troublemaker. Samira: I think her name is...... (Gasps) BLONDIE!!!! Danjhely: Blondie? Oh no, we need to stop her. Sprinkles: You right Danjhely, We need your help. Which one is a hero to stop the robber kangaroo? Kendryck: Who? Sprinkles: Them, was it... Audryck: Woah alright alright, forget about which one is the who. Sprinkles: Okay then, so MB5 Team, all 5 of you going to catch the kangaroo. Kendryck: They're on now. Sprinkles: Except that Dingo who doesn't have her power. Eva: Hmm?. Sprinkles: Which one is it? You go first... Danjhely: Uh, Me! Sprinkles: Not you. Mighty Bug: *Flies Away*. Danjhely: GRR!!!! Sprinkles: Ok, you can go now..... Danjhely: Pick Me! Sprinkles: Still not you. Go Girl: *Flies Away*. Danjhely: *Coughs* Darn it! Sprinkles: And what else...... Danjhely: Me! Invisilizzy: *Flies Away*. Danjhely: ME!! Super Antny: *Runs and hops with Parnell and drives*. Danjhely: Wait for me! (Tries to catch them, but they are drive off). Aww Forget It! *Walks Away and bumps into a shelf when a bottle fells and she catches*. Audryck: Danjhely, don't get bump by yourself. Danjhely: Sorry Audryck, what is it, a Speed Bottle? *Drinks a speed potion and a tip on her tail turning blue is glowing*. Kendryck: Uh, Danjhely? Samira: Your tail tip is..... glowing blue. Emily: You are about to get.... Danjhely: Aw Crap! *Blasting from the Milk Carton*. MB5 Team: WOW!!! Mighty Bug: Danjhely '''HAS' her power. Invisilizzy: Stop guys stop!!! MB5 Team: *Stops*. Danjhely: Hi guys, my power is Flying Faster Gas. Mighty Bug: Flying Faster Gas? Danjhely: Yep, I'm very super speed and i'm the fastest animal in Australia. Blondie: *Evil Laughs*. Go Girl: Uh guys, I think I hear something? Danjhely: Who? Blondie: *Evil Laughs and kidnaps the MB5 Team with a sack*. Danjhely: Huh Blondie, where are you taking them? Blondie: You see, I'm taking them to my Hideout. *As she put the sack in the back of her car and hops on the driver seat on her car*. You will never stop me if you want to save them. Danjhely: Get back here right now! Blondie: Never! Danjhely: *Tries to catch Blondie, but she sweating* I'm so tired I'm going back to the Milk Carton. *Going back to the Milk Carton*. Audryck: Oh, there your are dingo. Danjhely: I saw Blondie kidnaps the Mighty Bug 5 Team. Emily: And..... Danjhely: I can't get her because i'm very too sweating. Carlito: Oh no, what are we going to do? Kendryck: Hmm, if there's only way to stop her, we can be as the MB6 Animal Team. Audryck: Your right, we can all be the animal team. Emily: Yep we all know, wait Samira what is Danjhely's power. Samira: What's your power Danjhely? Danjhely: My power is flying faster gas. Eva: Speaking of Powers, You guys need powers too, Alright then. *Using her magic wand to make Danjhely's friends their powers*. Danjhely: Guys, you have your own powers like me. Audryck: (His wings flaps) My wings are flapping. Carlito: (Scratches his fur) I'm scratching my fur, I can't stop it. Samira: (Her perfume sprays on her collar) My perfume is spraying as my power on my Collar. Kendryck: (His tail grabs) I'm grabbing my tail. Emily: (Doing Loop-de-loops) I'm doing Loop-de-loops. That is my hamster trick to do. Eva: Now I can give you powers, you guys can start the MB5 Animal Team Mission. Danjhely: Hold on, before we start, I need to dress up. *Dress as a Pilot*. Eva: Wow, Danjhely I like it. Danjhely: I have my green scarf and a bright purple goggles, I am now the Pilot Dingo. Carlito: Why I have my bunny ears? (As they saw him looking) Oh Never Mind. Sandy: *Hops on Danjhely's back* Wow I like your power. Danjhely: I know Sandy. The MB5 Team need to be saved. Audryck: So what are we going to save them? Kendryck: We paint-dressed as Freesmart, but who? Samira: Maybe we can work together to stop that villain animal. Diva: Yep! We do! So let's get this work done. Emily: There's only a way to save our friends. Sprinkles: I help you guys. WOW! Your powers look very amazing that Eva gives to you by her Magic Wand. Audryck: Thanks! Sprinkles: No Problem, So in this mission, which one is a animal bug to stop Blondie and Saved the MB5 Team?. Eva: Okay, okay! Which animal is to stop save the MB5 Team from the kidnapper of Blondie? Sprinkles: Your right, Was it Carlito, with a power to scratching his fur. Audryck, with a power to flapping his wings. Emily, with a power to do loop-de-loops. Samira, with a power to spray with her perfume on her Collar. Kendryck, with a power to grabbing with his tail. And Danjhely, with a power to Flying Faster Gas. Danjhely: *Files and bumping like a ping pong ball*. Sandy: Ooh! That is gonna hurt. Sprinkles: Can you guess which animal to stop the kangaroo villain? Sprinkles: Which one is it? Sandy: *Sleeps and Awakes*. Eva: I Don't know? Is too hard to choose. Who is the one? Sprinkles: Eva, choose the animal to save the MB5 Team. Eva: Oh right, I choose........ Uhh, (Gasps) *Points Danjhely* Danjhely. Danjhely: Huh who? me, but, I'm just a normal dingo. Audryck: Danjhely your a leader. Ok, your are a leader. The leader think as a Thinking dream. (Just A Dream by Christina Grimmie and Sam Tsui plays when Danjhely is wishing and dreaming about.) Danjhely: Wow! You guys, I'm never give up. Who will join me? Audryck: Me, I will. Danjhely: Okay my duckling friend, hop on. Audryck: *Hops on Danjhely's back*. Eva: Your a brave dingo. Kendryck: See you later now. Danjhely: Alright Alright enough that. I'm going to save the MB5 Team, Good luck. *Flies speed away and bumps into a door* Can you open the door please? *The door opens*. Danjhely: Thanks! Audryck: Wow, Danjhely, your going very fast. Danjhely: I know right, I'm very fast n'speed. (When Danjhely and Audryck are going to the hideout, but Danjhely has lost her power). Audryck: Uh Danjhely, your power is ran out of gas. Danjhely: What happen to my power? Oh My God! *Falls* Aahhh! Princess Bug: What is it? Audryck: *Bumps into a light*. Danjhely: *Bumps on the ground*. Princess Bug: Who are you guys? Audryck: I'm Audryck the duckling and Danjhely, she is a..... Princess Bug: Fox? Danjhely: No, I'm a Dingo! Audryck: Oh yeah, she is a dingo, I know her. Danjhely: What am I going to do? Audryck: Don't worry Danjhely, I will call your friends. *The Screen shows Audryck when the other friends calls him and Danjhely*. Audryck: Guys, you can build the Paw Powered Cruiser. Danjhely: And get to the Lair to stop Blondie & save our MB5 Team Friends. Kendryck: We're on it Audryck and Danjhely. Come on you furries, let's build the Cruiser. (Puttin' on the Ritz by Taco plays as they Build the Paw Powered Cruiser as they go to the Skate Park) Audryck: They're coming now. Danjhely: Guys, you made it already. Princess Bug: Cool Cruiser you build. Kendryck: (In the Basket) We can ride into the Paw Powered Cruiser. Danjhely: That was easy, i'm in the Hamster Wheel. Emily: (In the Driver Cotpit) Hey, I'm was the one to ride in the Wheel. Samira: (In the Round and round pole) Your in the Driver in the top, there's a steering wheel. Emily: (In the Driver Cotpit) Oh, okay then. Kendryck: (In the Basket) Are we going now? Danjhely: (In the Hamster Wheel) Now, we're ready to go. See you later Princess. Princess Bug: Thank You Animal Team. I will come in the Milk Carton Soon. *As the Animals are in the Paw Powered Cruiser at day until at night*. Carlito: (In the Swing) Are we there yet? Danjhely: Almost there guys. Kendryck: The Paw Powered Cruiser needs to go faster. Danjhely: I'm going faster (Use her power to made the PPC Fastest). (As they headed made it to the hideout). Audryck: Finally, now we can save the MB5 Team. Sandy: *Hops on Danjhely's Back*. Danjhely: This Robotic Flying Squirrel Friend can help us to find the door. Audryck: Now let's go. (When the Animals are going in the hideout, it's very creepy). Carlito: Uh Danjhely, where is the right door? Danjhely: Sandy, can you find the right one. Sandy: *Looking for the door that Blondie is Inside and points to the door*. Danjhely: Thanks Sandy, you got the right door. Audryck: *Tries to open the door, but it's locked* The door's locked, hmm!!! Emily: What should we do? Danjhely: I got it, we're going to the top. Kendryck: Danjhely, your the awesome dingo. We can find the MB5 Team saved. Audryck: Now let's go inside the roof. (As the Animals are inside the roof as Danjhely was in Math links as a rope). Danjhely: Plan A, my goggles can protect my eyes so I can look for the MB5. Where are you, where are you, where are you buggies, (Tries to find it, but she found them) There your are. Mighty Bug: Danjhely we caughted, can you find the knife to cut the rope so we can saved. Danjhely: Ok, so where's the knife *Founded the Knife* Aha, there it is. Audryck: Go get it Danjhely. Danjhely: Alright Audryck, I'm trying to get it (Tries to get the knife, but the alarm is buzzing) Uh-Oh. (Blondie's Bodyguard are rushing) Samira: The Guards are coming, run! (The 5 animals are running to the exit, but the guards stopped them as Danjhely was hiding.) Danjhely: Ok I'm safe now *rushes from the guards, but it touched the rope*. Blondie: Ha! Danjhely: Huh? (the Piano knocked on her as she trapped). Ugh, what happened! *Gasp* BLONDIE!!! Blondie: Well, well, well I see you wanted to save the MB5 Team, but they are still trapped. Danjhely: Nu-huh, we tried to rescue them. Blondie: Too Late (Vaporized Danjhely when she laughed, but she's gone) Huh? where is she go, hmm?. Danjhely: (Fights Blondie) Got you. Blondie: You Escaped! I will get you dingo. Danjhely: Not a chance. (As Danjhely fighting Blondie as she got trapped). Danjhely: I did it, now it's time to find my friends. Blondie: But your friends are in the other room as they trapped. Danjhely: Quiet, i'm going to the other door (As she was going to inside the other room when Audryck and the others are in the cage). Audryck: Danjhely, Thank god your here. We're trapped in the cage. Danjhely: Audryck, Guys I get you out (She unlocks the cage) There. Audryck: Thanks, this is why we trapped in the cage by the guards. Samira: But now we're safe, let's go. (When the Animals are going to the door, but the guards saw them) Guard 1: Hey you animals, you can't do that, we're trapping you. Danjhely: Not Anymore. Let's doing a fight. Guard 2: Your right then. Guard 3: Yeah, let's do it. (Blow by Ke$ha plays) Danjhely: Are we ready to fight them, POWER ATTACK! (As the Animals are fighting the Guards by using there powers). Guard 3: *Shoot Sandy with a gun*. Sandy: Oww! you shotted me. (But she was a robot flying squirrel as she fighting the bodyguard). Audryck: Way to go my flying friend. *As Danjhely heads to the room when she sees Blondie* Danjhely: Blondie, you down them into a Alligator tank. Blondie: That's right they wanted to feed them because they're starving. So long to rescue your buggy friends (Laughs as she rushes out from her Lair). Samira: Oh no, they're about to eaten. MB5 Team: HELP US DANJHELY!!! Danjhely: Why did I going to do? Audryck: Use your Flying Faster Gas Power Danjhely. Danjhely: You go it, I can do it, here we go. I got my Flying Faster Gas Power. (As Danjhely using her power to save the MB5 Team when Audryck lift the Lever up) Danjhely: *Grabs a knife and cut the rope so the MB5 Team can be free*. Go Girl: Danjhely, you rescue us super dingo. Danjhely: No Problem guys, let's get outta here. (As they escaped the Hideout when the MB5 Team are in the Paw Powered Crusier) Audryck: Uh-oh, the sun is about to rise (Watching the sun about to rise). Danjhely: Now let's get back to the HQ. Blondie: Not so fast animals, You just forgot one more thing. Danjhely: You, How will you do that. Blondie: I'm going to capture you, your friends and the Team, FOREVER!!!! Audryck: No way, it's time to stop you. Carlito: But how are we gonna stop her? Danjhely: I know we can use Elements of Harmony powers to stop her. Audryck: The Mane 6 gave to us. Danjhely: Yep we use the EOH Order to caught Blondie so she will never escaped. Samira: Got it. Carlito: Starts now. Danjhely: So Let's Start, Carlito, your save a Broken Bridge so the Party Boat can go Through it. Your now become, Honesty. (Carlito got Honesty Element) Danjhely: Audryck my bro, Your save a birthday cake from the robber at the Birthday Party. Your now become, Kindness. (Audryck got Kindness Element) Danjhely: Emily, You turn off the giant robot and make it sleep for the night. Your now become, Laughter. (Emily has Laughter Element) Danjhely: Samira, You save princess from a dragon for a celebration. Your now become, Generosity. (Samira has Generosity Element) Danjhely: And Kendryck, You help the rhino beetle from blocking the tunnel. Your now become, Loyalty. (Kendryck has Loyalty Element) Blondie: You don't have the 6th Element. Mighty Bug: Danjhely was right, the elements created the 6th Element of Magic. Danjhely: I know, I have Magic element as a leader. Blondie, we become here to away you as now we become the friendship animal friends *As she wears the crown*. (When the Animals use the EOH Powers to stop Blondie as she screams loudly and make her far away while the sun is rising) (As the Elements are gone) Danjhely: Way to go guys, we defeated her. Mighty Bug: So Danjhely your our hero right. Danjhely: I am, let's go home. (As they headed back to the HQ When Mr. Big snail and Sprinkles saw them) Sprinkles: Danjhely, You and your pack save the team. Mr. Big Snail: That's Right. Good job Danjhely. Mighty Bug: You saved us. (Mighty Bug 5 cheers) Audryck: Your a very good leader today. Sprinkles: As a reward i gave you, you earn a Mighty Bug 5 rescue badge for a member. (As Diva give Danjhely a badge for her reward) Danjhely: Yay!!! I can be as a member of the MB5. Oh, wait I can give someone a badge as a MB5's 6th Member. (The animals hugged her) Danjhely: Thanks guys, you're the best. Blondie: (sweating) I didn't to you. I'm so sorry to capture the team. Danjhely: it's Ok, your be a friend now. Blondie: (Smiles and hugged Danjhely) Now i'm a good Kangaroo. Danjhely: Oh wait, i forgot something. Blondie: What do you want? Princess Bug: (Danjhely gives her a badge as a member) Danjhely, why do you give to me? Danjhely: Because your the new member of the MB5 team. Now go help them. Princess Bug: Alright then. I will help them for the mission. Mighty Bug: You got it. Diva: Now what? Mighty Bug: Someone needs help. Gotta go, come on guys. Danjhely: Bye, Mighty Bug 5 team. Mighty Bug 5: Your welcome (As they rushed for their mission). Danjhely: So guys, thanks for the mission, come on Diva. Diva: We're going home. Danjhely: Yes! Audryck: Come on guys let's go. Sprinkles: See you later. Blondie: Bye now. (When they are waving goodbye as they going back to the real world when they become humans again). Audryck: Ah, we're home. Kendryck *Points at the bus* Look, the bus is here. Danjhely: Oh, I'm going to school. (When Danjhely goes to school as her friends waving goodbye to her as she leaves). Audryck: Bye Bye Danjhely, well see you after school. *The bus leaves* (Good Time by Alan Jackson plays in End Credits) Category:Transcripts Category:2018 films Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Mighty Bug 5